Dual and even three liquid dispensers are known. For example, those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,355,739 or 3,076,573; British Pat. No. 965,508; and Italian Patent Nos. 459,919, or 515,340. Dual compartment pitchers or containers are shown in French Pat. No. 1,201,115 and U.S. Pat. No. 2.468,661.
Such prior art dispensers are either unable to alternate between one or another beverage at all or else required a two-handed operation to be able to switch between the beverages while holding the dispenser. For example, the Italian Pat. No. 515,340 would require a juggler to switch between its containers single-handedly while carrying it.
While there are dispensers (the covered beer stein, restaurant syrup or cream dispensers) which have covers which are operable by one hand, the covers are employed for cleanliness and to prevent spills, and not to select between two beverages.